Reclaimed
by Boston Anonymous
Summary: Kendall and Logan punish each other to make their relationship even again after they hurt each other. Major kinky adult situation-alert here. Be warned. M for Mature! Not part of Love's Labour Universe. Est. Kogan One-sided Jagan. 3 seconds of Kenlos.


**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company.**

**Pairings: Kogan, One sided Jagan, 3 full seconds of Kenlos**

**Warnings: Mature sexual situations, boy x boy.**

**Note: Okay so maybe I'm not totally done with the whole over the top romance aspect of my Kogan craze. This is _not_ part of the _Love's Labour_ universe. It is instead a one shot worthy of a harlequin its so ridiculously lovey, angsty and passionate...y. But, be warned. If mature sexual situations in Kogan stories are not your thing, than do not read. If you are totally into it, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan burst through the large wooden double doors leading out to the veranda. His heart was beating fast even as he could feel it breaking into tiny, shattered pieces.<p>

Though the view before him was an amazing stretch of sandy coastline which bordered a glistening pacific ocean in the fading dusk, Logan could only see Kendall's eyes full of sadness and disappointment in his mind.

Running his shaking hands over his face, he slowly made his way over to a small, intricately wired bench perched near the side of the veranda, his legs barely able to hold his tired body.

Voices of laughter and chatter made their way up to his hidden perch, and Logan knew that the Hollywood party below him was in full swing. Celebrity's, some more, some less famous than him mingled along the large pool next to the mansion, food barely touched but drinks heavily consumed.

Logan knew that somewhere down there was Kendall.

His love.

His heartbreak.

"Logan?"

The raven haired boy turned to the voice, which belonged to James who was hovering by the doors he had just burst through.

Logan's eyes narrowed in anger, and he quickly turned away from him. "Damn it James. Just leave me alone OK?"

The taller boy sighed, and ignored his friend as he walked over to him to join him on the bench.

"Look. I'm sorry all right? It was a stupid mistake. Just...come on back to the party. It's the launch of our second album you can't miss it." James pleaded with Logan, gently touching his shoulder.

Logan shrugged it off and turned to James, his eyes filled with pain. "I can't go down there. _He's_ down there. He won't even..." Logan had to pause, his heart hurting to much, "He won't even look at me." Logan finally chocked out.

They were at Griffin's _second_ beach house. A more secluded and smaller home further away from the other McMansion's that belonged to the celebrities that scattered along the coastline. They were celebrating the successful launch of their Sophomore album, and Griffin was hosting a private, intimate party of 200 at his beach home. The boys were invited to spend the night, because the party was most likely going to be lasting well into the next morning.

While all the boys were excited at going to another Hollywood party, three out of the four were dealing with their own conflicting and emotional issues.

James let out a frustrated sigh and said, "This is so ridiculous. It was a stupid kiss. And we were drunk. And...I don't even remember it."

Logan closed his eyes. _He_ remembered it. He remembered the whole thing.

* * *

><p><em>One week ago...<em>

Leaning over the toilet Logan felt another heave coming again, and once more emptied the contents of his stomach.

OK. That juice was definitely, _definitely_ spiked.

Jo's father was away on business, so she decided to be a bit naughty and hold a party. Well...the four boys she was friends with decided to be a bit naughty and invite a whole bunch of people to her apartment and have a party. But an hour later Jo was dancing on a table with a beer in her hand, and complaints were long forgotten.

Logan, ever the conscious one, was adamant about not drinking, even though he knew that many of the kids had older siblings or co-stars who had no problem getting them access to alcohol, of which there was plenty to be consumed. Yet when he was handed a pink drink in a red plastic cup, he didn't think twice.

Carlos and James had been on Bitters-duty, since Kendall had gotten that job last time, and they had knocked him out with some heavy-duty NyQuil and locked him in a closet.

Logan idly wondered where his friends were as he heaved again.

"Dude. Logan..._What_...I thought you weren't going to drink! You-you're drunk!" A voice came from the doorway and Logan turned his head just enough to see it was James, leaning against the door shirtless with a tie stripped yellow and blue wrapped around his head.

"It's not drunk if you accidentally drink to much." Logan mumbled, even though in his mind he felt like he had a valiant argument, he knew his words weren't making much sense.

Grabbing Jame's outstretched hand he pulled himself standing, James nearly toppling over in the process. After wobbling a bit, he slowly made his way to the sink where he thoroughly rinsed out his mouth a few times with water and Lysterine.

Wiping his face with a towel he turned to James and said, "There. Much better."

And then he passed out.

He woke to the feeling of strong arms wrapped around his sides, holding him close to a firm chest. In his fuzzy mind state he just _assumed_ it was Kendall, since he couldn't imagine anyone else wanting to hold him in that way.

As he squirmed a bit to try and wake his mind up, he felt a pair of lips gently caress the space between his shoulder and neck.

Logan let out a soft moan and turned his head to the side a bit, granting his holder more access. He felt around the floor a bit to gain some stability. One hand was met with cool tile while the other a soft rug. He half-acknowledged that he was still in the bathroom, most likely on the floor near the tub.

He shifted a bit so he could open his eyes, but before he did those lips traveled upwards and captured his own in a kiss.

Logan, still fuzzy and uncoordinated, pushed himself up against the floor, trying to get himself situated before he could enjoy his time with Kendall...

Except it wasn't Kendall.

Logan's eyes widened in fear when he opened them and realized it was James holding him close, kissing him and touching him.

Loosing his breath he jerked back, lifting his hands to clumsily push James aside.

"James! What are you doing?" Logan exclaimed, twisting his body away from the brunette, only to have his arms grabbed and his body pulled back to where he was before.

He felt his back being forcefully pushed against the tub and his lips claimed again. Logan struggled against James hold as the pretty boy pushed his taller body against him. But Logan, still drunk, was to uncoordinated and unfocused to do much against the onslaught.

Logan finally was able to turn his head away and yelled, "James! Knock it off. Stop! I mean it! _Please_!"

James's only reply to his pleas were to grab the space between Logan's legs and squeeze painfully hard.

Logan let out a shout of pain and was petrified he was about to pass out again...until James's weight was suddenly gone.

Falling to his side and gasping for air, gently rubbing the now sore spot between his legs, Logan saw from his space on the floor two black Vans sneakers in the doorway.

He turned his head and looked up. He looked up into the green eyes of his boyfriend Kendall.

The sadness.

The _disappointment_.

Kendall turned away from Logan and regarded his friend on the floor of the hallway outside the bathroom where he had forcefully thrown him. James was lying on his side, groaning and holding his head which hit the floor _hard_ when he fell.

Kendall grabbed him by the leg and dragged him away from the bathroom into the side room which was initially a guest room, but seemed to have been converted to a small billiard room with a pool table, couch and a small mini-bar.

Kendall threw James on the floor and kneeled beside him. He raised back his fist, and...

Stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

He turned and Logan was there, holding back Kendall from pounding the face of their now passed out friend.

"Kendall..." Logan began, not quite knowing what to say. "I-I'm so...so sorry." Logan was trembling now, and all he wanted was for Kendall to gather him up in his arms and tell him everything was going to be OK

But Kendall, breathing hard and his eyes almost black with fury, simply lowered his arm.

They stayed like that for a moment, not moving or saying a word.

Finally, Kendall stood, taking Logan's arm painfully hard and said, "C'mon."

Logan didn't even spare Jame's a glance as Kendall dragged him out of the party and stalked back to their apartment in 2J. Some people asked where they were going, but Kendall ignored them, as well as Logan.

When they reached their apartment, Kendall threw open the door, his fury bubbling beneath the surface. The apartment was quiet, Katie and Mama Knight having gone to bed hours ago. When they got through the door Kendall turned to Logan, but didn't meet his eyes.

"You should take a shower. You smell like alcohol and you don't want mom finding out." His fists were clenched and his body seemed to be trembling a bit.

Logan only nodded and said, "OK." Kendall nodded and headed towards their room without another word.

Logan clambered into the shower and turned the temperature to blazing _hot._ He just wanted to burn away the memories. The taste of the drink. James's touch. Kendall's eyes. He leaned against the wall and swallowed back the sharp pang of sobs threatening to escape his throat. The tears leaked though, and he couldn't do anything about that.

After his shower he went into his and Kendall's room, and nearly began to cry again when he found that the beds they had pushed together when they became a couple were now separated again. Kendall was in his bed on the other side of the room. Back facing Logan.

Logan had to steady himself a bit, still drunk and now heartbroken. He threw on some boxers and a t-shirt before climbing onto his bed, slowly dying with every movement.

* * *

><p>"Everything was fine until you screwed it up. Why did you have to kiss me anyways?" Logan demanded, standing from the bench to regard his friend with his anger.<p>

James sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I-I don't know. I was drunk. I wasn't thinking."

But Logan knew there was more to that. He wasn't a fool. Even before Kendall and he had gotten together, he knew that the pretty boy enjoyed being in his company. Staring at him or accidentally finding reasons to touch him. And when Kendall became his boyfriend, Logan could feel the glares James would send their way.

Logan had always suspected James had a thing for him, but denied it for so long. He couldn't fathom that the boy who could date any girl, or even guy, would settle for him. But even after his suspicions were confirmed, he never mentioned it to Kendall, worried that his love would get overly jealous and it could cause tensions in the band.

Now he wished he had. Instead of loosing his friend, he lost his love.

"I don't know what to do. Kendall...he hasn't spoken to me since that night." Logan said. And it was true. Since that night Kendall had barely spoken to _anyone_ really. He would come to class and rehearsals, but then spend the rest of his time in his room or away from the apartment.

"At least he doesn't give you death glares every time you're in the same room together." James commented.

Logan scoffed and turned against the rail to look out at the sea."At least he's acknowledging you."

James stood. "I could try to talk to him."

"Don't bother." Both Logan and James turned to regard the new voice coming from the double doors.

_Kendall_.

Logan was pretty sure he was about to vomit over the railing he felt so sick. Kendall's expression was unrecognizable as he walked towards the two, finally stopping in front of Logan.

"We...we should talk." Kendall said.

Logan had to bite his cheek to keep the tears at bay. He was hopping to avoid hearing Kendall actually break up with him, but it seemed like he wouldn't get to bypass that particular misery.

Nodding his head he followed Kendall out of the veranda, casting a glance back at James, who had a

forlorn and sympathetic look across his features.

Logan just shook his head and left with Kendall.

* * *

><p>Logan followed Kendall through the maze of hallways and doors that made up the mansion they were in. Kelly had mentioned it was one of Griffins nicer homes along the coast, and he wasn't surprised to find it as beautiful and expensive as the last beach house they had been to.<p>

After a few minutes of silence, Logan couldn't take it anymore. He stopped and had to lean against the side wall, breathing heavily as his heart broke even more. "Kendall...please let's...can't we just skip this part?"

Kendall turned to regard Logan, and what Logan almost thought was concern flashed through his eyes, "What? What do you mean?"

He walked over to Logan who was holding himself steady with his back against the wall and a hand leaning on a small side table with an expensive looking white vase upon it.

"The part where you tell me you never want to see me again. Where this was all a big mistake and how could I do this to you? Or...that-that you hope we can still be friends but-" Logan's rant was cut off when Kendall reached out to him. Logan flinched and turned away, momentarily afraid Kendall was about to hit him, but instead Kendall placed a hand gentle against his cheek

He heard Kendall's voice hitch as he said, "Wait. You...you think I want to break up with you?"

Fear made Logan's heart beat fast, and he somehow found the strength to nod.

Realization dawned upon Kendall's features and he swore sharply before pulling the smaller boy into a hug, placing kisses along his head.

"I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry Logan. I didn't even think...I should have known. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

To say that Logan was confused would be an understatement. Here he thought Kendall was about to dump his ass, and now Kendall was apologizing?

"C'mere." Kendall whispered and keeping his arm around Logan's shoulder's he pulled the trembling boy further down the hallway until they came to a closed door.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, turning to his...friend? Boyfriend?

Kendall just gave a small smile and then opened the door.

The room wasn't very large, but big enough where it held a queen sized bed, a smooth brown leather couch, and had an adjoining bathroom. Also, at the far end was a set of large french doors that led to a balcony overlooking the ocean.

Small tea-light candles were spread throughout the room, and where there were not lights, petals from various red flowers were scattered on the floor, bed and into the bathroom.

Logan felt his knees and breath give out as he slumped against Kendall, surprise overtaking him. In one swoop Kendall lifted Logan from the ground bridal style, where Logan gave a not-so manly squeak in surprise, and after kicking the door close with a leg, Kendall placed Logan on the bed.

Logan swung his legs so he was sitting on the side and Kendall knelt to the ground so he was face to face with Logan in between his legs dangling off the side.

"Baby. I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting this past week. I was a jerk and you didn't deserve any of it."

Logan took in the room, his confusion growing with every moment. "But...I don't understand. If you were so mad at me...why all this?"

Kendall shook his head and said, "I wasn't mad at you. I was _never_ mad at you. I-" He hesitated, looking away for a moment before continuing, "I was scared."

Logan jerked back, surprised at Kendall's words. "Scared? Of what?" He couldn't think of _what_ Kendall could possibly be scared of...unless... "Were you afraid that I liked James kissing me? Because I didn't! If you had been there I was trying to get him off me the whole time. I swear-"

Kendall cut him off by placing his hands on his legs and squeezing a bit. "I know. I came upon you guys just as I saw him pushing you against the tub. I was kind of in shock, but I heard you and saw you struggling. I was about to stop him...but when he grabbed you..._touched_ you I just..." Kendall trailed off and stood, turning away from Logan.

"I-I don't blame you for being upset." Logan said, standing along with Kendall.

Kendall swirled back to Logan, his eyes holding a similar form of fury that he had seen on them that night with James.

"Oh. I wasn't upset Logan," Kendall began, walking closer to the shorter boy, who backed up, now afraid of what he was seeing, "I-I was beyond upset. I was...I don't think there is a better word in the English language to express how I felt when I saw James hurting you besides...murderous."

Logan looked up at Kendall sharply, surprised at his words.

"What?" He asked.

Kendall scoffed, "I wanted to _kill_ James, Logan. I wanted to beat him, and...pummel him so hard that he would never breath again. The...anger Logan," Kendall went to reach up and grab Logan's shoulder's, but stopped himself, "This anger inside me. It was _immense._ There was no way I would have been able to stop myself. It was you Logan. The only reason James is still alive right now is because of you."

Logan remembered the dark fury that lived inside Kendall's eyes that night when he grabbed Kendall's arm to keep him from hurting James.

"I will get James back for what he did to you. You can't stop me from that." Kendall stated.

Logan nodded, he knew he couldn't. "But...then why push me away?" Logan half-whispered, afraid of the answer.

"I was so scared of that anger Logan. I had never felt anything like it. I didn't know if it was something I could control, and I was afraid that if I didn't keep you away I might not be able to stop myself from hurting you. Or anyone else. I tried to keep my distance so I could work on controlling it by myself. But... " Kendall took Logan's hands and began kissing each knuckle, "You have no idea how hard it was to keep myself from you."

At those words Logan yanked his hands away and said, "No idea? Kendall I cried myself to sleep almost every night. I thought you hated me! I thought that you didn't want me anymore. That you were disappointed that I couldn't stop James and it was my fault-"

Kendall cut Logan's words off as he gathered the trembling boy into his arms.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I really really am. I never wanted James to do that to me and I didn't mean to get drunk and if it never happened then you never would have gotten so mad at James and you never would have stopped loving me-"

"I've never stopped loving you. I never will. _Ever."_ Kendall stated, lifting up Logan's chin to capture his lips in a kiss, trying to convey his feelings into the action.

Logan tried to keep himself standing, but the overflow of emotions from just everything coming to a head at this moment was to much, and the soulful kiss Kendall was bestowing onto him was just enough to pushed him over.

Almost in instinct, Kendall could feel Logan start to sway and quickly broke the kiss to lift him up by the knees, laying him gently on the bed on the other side of the room.

"You...you really still love me?" Logan whispered in disbelief, fists clenched against Kendall's shirt, as if...if he let go Kendall would leave him again, and not come back.

In answer Kendall, laying next to Logan, leaned down and kissed Logan again. They stayed like that for a while, re-exploring each others bodies and mouths, caressing and touching to mend their broken bond.

Eventually Kendall pulled away, rubbing his nose gently against Logan's he said, "I won't force you if you don't want to. I'm fine just laying here with you all night, if doing anything to physical would be asking to much after everything. But I did come prepared for a long night, just in case."

Logan groaned at Kendall's words, ecstatic at the idea. Taking that as an answer, Kendall began kissing his way to Logan's throat.

"We're not done...oh...talking about this." Logan said, turning his head to the side to give Kendall more access, lifting his hips to gain friction, "I am still _so_ mad at you."

Kendall nodded, "I know. But we'll talk later. I'll explain everything I promise. Right now...I need to work on making up for everything I've done to you."

With a smile of mischief, Logan said, "I think you need to reclaim me."

As if pushing a button Kendall growled as he threw a leg over Logan, sitting up to straddle him before snarling, "Mine." Then leaned down and kissed Logan forcefully, his possessive nature shinning through at Logan's words.

As he moved down to Logan's neck he began biting and kissing there to leave his mark, Logan had an idea. He whispered, "I think you should punish me for letting someone else touch whats yours."

Logan now knew that Kendall wasn't truly mad at him or blamed him for James's actions, but he knew it would get a sexy rise out of Kendall.

Kendall slowly pulled away from Logan, his eyes black with lust. He was quiet for a moment as he regarded the flushed boy beneath him. "You want me to punish you baby?" He ran a hand against Logan's cheek.

Logan nodded and replied, "As long as I get to punish you later for being so mean to me."

Kendall's face broke out into a smile and he nodded back. He leaned forward and kissed Logan sweetly for a long time, until Logan could feel his lips swelling from Kendall's kisses.

Kendall smiled against Logan's skin and nodded, "Anything you want baby."

Kendall pulled back and said, "But, right now, _ I_ want to watch you undress." Logan blushed at his words and was sad to loose the contact as Kendall stood off the bed. He held out his hand for Logan to stand, and helped him up. .

Logan slowly got off the bed, testing his legs to make sure he didn't swoon, _again_, and Kendall walked them over to the couch, taking a seat .

Logan was slow to take off his clothes, starting with his shirt. He went at a painful pace with each article of clothing, wanting to torture Kendall just a bit.

It seemed to be working, because Kendall's initial laid back stance with his arm over the couch and the other lazily at his side had now changed to him grasping his knees and letting out small moans at the sight before him.

"You're so beautiful Logan," Kendall began when Logan was down to his boxers. "I can't believe you would ever think I wouldn't want you. I'm so sorry for making you feel that way. I promise to make it up to you every day." Kendall continued ranting, watching with wide eyes as Logan made his way over to Kendall, straddling him naked on the couch.

Logan leaned down and kissed Kendall sweetly, before laying his head against Kendall's shoulder. They hugged for a few moments before Logan pulled back.

"You're the most wonderful, amazing person I know. And I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but I trust you more than anyone. I don't know about this...anger...you have inside you, but whatever it is, it doesn't change the fact that I love you. So, please..._please_ never push me away like that again. It broke my heart."

Kendall swallowed, emotion thick in his throat at hearing Logan's words. He could only nod, resting his hands on Logan's bare hips.

Logan's mischief smile returned as he leaned forwards, brushing his lips against Kendall's ear, and stated, "Now fuck me so hard that I'll never forget this night."

Kendall shuddered and nearly bucked his hips up he was so turned on. But, he shook his head and smiled back, "First, you have to get your punishment."

Logan closed his eyes moaned, excited at whatever Kendall had in store for him.

Kendall stood along with Logan, staring at him intently. Logan went to reach Kendall's clothing to undress him, and was surprised when Kendall grabbed his raised hand, pushing Logan's hand away from him.

"Nope. Part of the punishment is you have to wait." Logan groaned, trying to pout his way into Kendall changing his mind.

But it didn't work. Instead Kendall leaned over and captured Logan's lips in a gentle kiss before guiding him back to the bed.

Logan was almost shuddering in anticipation. It had been so long since they had made love, and with all the mixed emotions he had been going through over the days, he was completely wired.

Kendall leaned down and pulled out a duffel bag from under the bed. It wasn't very large, and Kendall plopped it down on the bed with a soft thud. Logan recognized it as his overnight bag he had brought here for spending the night.

"Kendall?" Logan questioned wrapping his arms around himself. He was confused as to what his boyfriend could have in that bag that could have anything to do with what they were about to do. They never used condoms because they had only ever been with each other.

Logan had a slight fear that Kendall had been with someone else during their time apart, but quickly shook his head at the thought, deeming it ridiculous.

Kendall just smirked and said, "I wasn't kidding when I said I was prepared, now c'mere."

Logan walked into Kendall's arms and he pulled him in close, giving him another kiss.

Eventually Kendall pulled away for air and as he sat on the edge of the bed, he said to Logan, "I want you to lay across my lap."

Eyebrow raised, Logan joked, "What? You gonna spank me?"

Kendall gave a soft laugh, then yanked his boyfriend down, maneuvering him so he was splayed across his lap on the bed, Logan's rear in plain view.

"Maybe I will." Kendall said, and swatted his butt. Not hard enough to hurt but sharp enough that Logan gave out a small yelp.

"I'm gonna prepare you. So just relax." Kendall said to Logan who was face down on the bed.

"W-why am I face down?" Logan asked, shivering a bit at his vulnerable position. He could hear Kendall opening the duffel bag and ruffling around in there.

"Because," Kendall started, and Logan could here him pulling some things out, "If I look at you while I'm doing what I'm about to do, I don't think I could wait to drive myself into you." Logan shuddered at Kendall's words, his need growing.

"I want to make this last Logan." Kendall whispered as he slid a finger into Logan.

Logan immediately went to tense, but was surprised to find that Kendall was sliding in and out of him easier than he regularly did, especially since it had been so long since they last made love.

"K-Kendall?" Logan said as his way of asking what was different.

As Kendall slid two fingers in he said, "I went down to a sex store the other day and bought us some things. One of them is lube. I always feel bad using saliva because I know its not much of a lubricant and sex hurts you more than you admit," Logan opened his mouth to deny it, but Kendall swatted his butt again and said, "Don't even try Logan. Now. I want us to use this more often OK? I don't want any argument on this."

Logan could only nod as he squirmed on Kendall's lap, loving his boyfriends magic fingers. Suddenly a thought popped into his head, "You...you went to a sex store?"

Kendall laughed a bit and inserted a third finger, which made Logan squirm and begin to try and move against Kendall's leg, he was so turned on. Kendall grabbed Logan's hip to keep him still as he answered, "Yeah. Guitar dude introduced it to me. I'm 18 remember? I can do stuff like that now."

And with that Kendall twitched his fingers and brushed against the sweet spot Logan had been dying for. Logan whimpered out Kendall's name and bucked his hips hoping for more. But he nearly cried with Kendall removed his hand.

"No..." Logan begged and was about to plead for more when he felt something else at his entrance. Kendall slid something hard and slightly cold into him and for a moment he wasn't exactly sure what it could be.

"K-Kendall? Whats-" Logan's words were cut off as he felt the small object start to vibrate.

Logan grasped onto the bed sheet as pleasure flowed through him. It wasn't Kendall's amazing fingers inside him, but it was something different and not altogether bad.

Suddenly Logan felt himself being pulled up into a sitting position, forcing the small vibrator even further into him as he sat at the edge of the bed.

Before he could even clear his head from the fog of pleasure surging through him, he felt Kendall slid his hands down his arms, pushing his wrists together behind his back.

While Kendall was kissing his neck and shoulder's, Logan barely heard the small click sound coming from behind him.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, confused when he realized he couldn't move his arms.

"Shh baby. I got you." Kendall said, moving to stand in front of Logan.

"You-you handcuffed me?" Logan asked, wriggling a bit at the awkward position he was in. Kendall held up a small button in his hand and pressed it down.

Logan gasped as the vibrations inside him became stronger. He spread his legs apart and moved against the bed, feeling his member grow as he became even more turned on.

Groaning a bit, he bit his lip and looked up at Kendall. "OK. You've got me where you want me. What now?"

Kendall placed the small button on the side table next to the bed and then turned back to Logan. He reached out and ran a hand along his lover's face, caressing his lip with his thumb.

Logan bit down gently on the thumb, looking up at Kendall with lust in his eyes.

Kendall was breathing heavily, lust clouding his features, but concern shown through as well. He said, "I know what I want to do...But are you OK with this? Is it to far?"

Logan shook his head, love for this boy seeping from his heart. "I am so turned on right now Kendall. This is more than OK."

Kendall nodded and pulled his hand back to slip off his jacket. He undid his belt and unzipped his pants. Without taking off his pants he pulled out his member. He reached out his other hand to run his fingers through Logan's hair, then gentled pulled him forward.

"I want you to suck me off like this." Kendall said, his voice thick.

Logan nodded before he took Kendall into his mouth. It was a bit difficult with his arms not there to steady him, but he slowly got into the rhythm with Kendall's movement's. Logan concentrated on making sure he didn't slip and accidentally graze Kendall with his teeth, and to breathe steadily through his nose.

Kendall thrust gently into Logan's mouth, pleasure surging through him. He chanced a look down at the boy and nearly came right there.

The sight of Logan giving him total control over him, tied up and at his command to do with, just drove him _crazy_.

Logan looked up at Kendall just as Kendall looked down at him, and when their eyes locked Kendall couldn't help himself.

Kendall's grip on Logan's hair tightened as his thrusts increased. Logan had to plant his feet firmly on the ground to get steady with Kendall's new movements.

Not to long afterward, Kendall chocked out, "Logan..shit I'm gonna..." he could barely finish his sentence as he came hard into Logan's mouth.

Logan took his time swallowing. From the awkward position he didn't want to choke, and after a few moments he let Kendall's member fall out of his mouth.

"That was...oh my God." Kendall breathed, then kneeled down to Logan's level and captured his lips in a kiss.

Logan let Kendall kiss him for a minute, running his hands all over Logan's trembling body, before breaking away, breathing hard, "Baby. Please...I need you so bad."

Logan's pleading made Kendall smile with want. He _loved_ hearing Logan beg for him. Maneuvering him around so that he was laying face down on the bed again Kendall took out the fun little device, smirking at Logan's quiet whimper of loss. He then took out the key from the bedside table and uncuffed him. Pulling him back to a sitting position he kissed Logan's wrists before looking up at him and asking, "Did they hurt?"

Logan shook his head, "That was _ridiculously_ hot Kendall. But I want you. Please." Despite their fun play, Logan was still a bit raw about their whole fight, and he felt like if Kendall made love to him, they could bring back that bond he had thought they had nearly lost.

Kendall smirked and stood to finish undressing. He barely got his pants off before Logan began to

scoot back further onto the bed.

"And where do you think your going?" Kendall asked, kicking off his pants and scooping up the smaller boy back into his arms.

Logan gave a small squeak as Kendall lifted him and said, "But-I thought we were gonna...you know."

Kendall laughed. "What you can't say fuck? You just said it ten minutes ago."

Kendall carried Logan over to the bathroom, placing him down so he was sitting on the edge of the sink.

Logan frowned and said, "It's not fucking. It's love making." He paused and blushed, "Really dirty, fun love making."

Kendall smiled and said, "The best love making." He kissed him gently, tasting the faint traces of himself on Logan's tongue. "You're so beautiful." He whispered when he pulled away.

Logan flushed a deep red and turned his eyes away from Kendall, waving his hands and muttering, "No. I'm not. You don't have to say things like that Kendall."

Frowning, Kendall grabbed Logan's chin, forcing his love to look at him.

"You are beautiful. How can you not see it?"

Wrapping an arm around Logan's waist he eased him off the sink, then turned him around so he was facing the large mirror that spanned the wall of the bathroom. Kendall kept his arm around Logan's waist, and began placing soft kisses along his neck and shoulder in between words.

"I want you to look at us Logan. I want you to watch us make love. This right here is love. And it's beautiful. I love you so much, and I know you love me...even if I am an idiot sometimes." Logan smiled, regarding both of their reflections. He wrapped an arm around Kendall's head behind him and and turned, giving him a deep kiss.

Kendall tightened his hold onto Logan as the kiss became more and more heated. Kendall rubbed his hands around Logan's chest and sides before reaching down to grasp his aching member. Logan broke the kiss to gasp softly at Kendall's touch, surprise and need racing through his body.

As Kendall began to stroke faster he pulled Logan in for another kiss.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk when handling the situation with James." Kendall whispered, inches from Logan's ear.

"I'm sorry that what happened with James even _happened_." Logan replied.

Kendall turned Logan so he was facing the mirror again. He leaned Logan down a bit so he was bending over the sink, and lined up his member with Logan's entrance.

"And I'm sorry for what I'm going to do next." Kendall muttered as he entered Logan.

Logan's question to Kendall's words died on his lips as Kendall entered him in one swift movement. He was still lubed up and loose from the vibrator, so it didn't hurt so much as surprise Logan. But as Kendall slowly began to thrust into him, Logan lost himself in the pleasure of once against being with Kendall in the most intimate way.

His blur of pleasure was broken though by a new voice echoing in the bathroom.

_This is James's Diamond's voice mail, leave a message after the beep..._

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed, opening his eyes in shock and surprise at what Kendall was doing. Next to Logan on the sink was Kendall's iPhone locked onto Jame's voice mail. Logan went to grab it, but Kendall was to fast and pulled it aside, out of Logan's reach.

"I was hoping he would answer." Kendall said, and lifted up Logan's bent leg to rest it on the sink.

Then he thrust _hard_.

Logan was surprised he hadn't blacked out yet the pleasure that shot through him in this position was _unbelievable._

He tried not to make any noises, considering that their escapade was being recorded by James's phone but before long he was moaning out Kendall's name with every thrust. Every movement by Kendall was a testimony to his ability to make Logan loose his mind and fall into bliss.

Kendall suddenly had an arm wrapped around Logan's waist, while the other gripped his hip.

"Tell me who you belong to. Say it." Kendall suddenly stated loudly so that the phone would pick it up. Logan bit his lip, but Kendall pulled Logan up a bit by his waist so that his back was against his chest and said, "Say it." And bit down hard onto the space between his neck and shoulder.

"You-K-Kendall. I belong to you!" Logan finally cried out, unable to stand against the pleasure that was assaulting his body as Kendall thrust harder than harder.

Kendall snaked his arm to Logan's member, and with a few quick thrusts, Logan was coming hard onto the sink, with Kendall following moments later.

Breathing hard, Logan nearly collapsed onto the sink, but was held steady by Kendall's hands. He let out a small grunt when Kendall pulled out of him.

Kendall picked up the phone and said, "Yeah James. He's mine. So hands _off_." Then he shut off his phone.

Logan turned a tired head to Kendall, face flushed from the sex and embarrassment, and said, "I can't believe you did that!"

Kendall tossed the phone back onto the counter and picked up Logan again to bring him back into the bedroom.

Logan was curious why Kendall kept carrying him everywhere, but Kendall began to speak before he could ask.

"He needs a reminder that every time he gets delusional and imagines that you have even the _slightest_ interest in him, that he needs to back the fuck off because you fucking belong to me."

Logan bit his lip at Kendall's words. He didn't want there to be tension in the group because of him, but he didn't know how to make things better. At the same time, his heart was soaring by hearing how much Kendall loved him. He couldn't resist when Kendall acted so possessive.

Kendall laid Logan on the bed and crawled in next to him. "Are you mad that I did that?"

Logan sighed and said, "A little embarrassed, but not mad. Just...don't do it again OK?"

Kendall smiled and held up two fingers like a boy scout, saying, "I swear not to record us having sex on anyone's voice mail again. I will just keep it to secret home videos of us doing it."

Logan snickered and smacked him gently with a pillow. Kendall retaliated, hitting Logan back with his own pillow, laughing. They played and fought for a while, Logan seeming to get the upper hand when he got on top of Kendall and was holding him down with the pillow, but in one quick swoop Kendall had switched them so he was on top, looking down at Logan. He leaned forward and gave him a deep but gentle kiss.

"How do you do that?" Logan asked in awe when Kendall pulled away.

Kendall smirked. "I'm just awesome."

Logan just rolled his eyes.

Kendall slid off Logan so he was laying next him, resting his head in his hand.

"So. I seem to recall you having plans for my own punishment?"

Logan turned to Kendall and heaved a sigh. "Yeah. But...I don't know if you could handle it."

Sitting up swiftly, Kendall said, "What? I can take anything you throw at me Logie."

Logan joined Kendall in sitting up, wincing a bit at his sore bottom.

"You say that _now_. But I bet that you will be begging me to let you off the hook." Kendall snorted and said, "OK. You're on. Let's see what you've got."

Logan shrugged. "OK. But you asked for it."

Logan reached over the side of the bed where the hand-cuffs had fallen and picked them up. He motioned for Kendall to scoot over to the head of the bed.

"Hand cuffs huh? That all you got?" Kendall teased.

Logan was silent as he began to push Kendall until his back was against the head of the bed. Then he pulled Kendall's arms behind him, so that he was sitting up but his hands were cuffed to the poles on the directly behind him.

"You're not gonna use the vibrator on me too?" Kendall teased again, a challenging smirk on his face.

Logan shook his head and said, "I think what I'm going to do will be torture enough."

Kendall snorted but was still excited to see what Logan had planned.

Logan began kissing Kendall again, feeling like they had gone way to long, almost five _whole_ minutes, without kissing, and that just wouldn't do. Logan then kissed his way down to the area between Kendall's neck and shoulder, kissing and sucking to leave his mark. He lightly dragged his hand along Kendall's abdomen, just above his member. He scratched lightly with his nails, grinning at the soft moan that escaped Kendall's lips.

Suddenly he was gone, pulling away from Kendall. Logan smirked at how Kendall pressed his lips together tight to keep from whining at the loss.

Logan reached over Kendall and grabbed the lube from where he had left it on the bedside table. Kendall leaned forward and snuck a kiss on Logan's cheek, which Logan laughed and said, "No cheating."

Scooting to the side, since Kendall's long legs took up most of the length of the bed, Logan poured a generous amount of lube on his hand and began stroking himself.

"I love it when you touch me Kendall." Logan began, stroking gently. "Even when we're around people and you just touch my back or leg, just to remind yourself that I'm still there, still yours, it sets my body on fire."

Kendall was transfixed onto Logan and his movements.

"I love it when you claim me." Logan continued, stroking a bit faster. "When you thrust inside me. Hard and fast or slow and steady. I bet it feels amazing doesn't it?" Logan asked as he slipped two fingers inside him and closed his eyes, eliciting a moan of pleasure.

Logan opened his eyes when he heard the hand-cuffs clink against the pole, realizing that Kendall had tried to move his hands. He continued to finger himself while stroking his member, making sure to make the most dirtiest moans fall from his mouth.

"I bet it's so tight, and warm. It must just drive you crazy." Logan continued to watch as Kendall's eyes blazed in need.

"I bet it drove you crazy to see James touching me."

Kendall shifted a bit, the cuffs clinking again. "Logan..." Kendall warned, his voice almost a growl.

Logan bit back a smile when he saw Kendall's member, hard and already leaking. He pulled out his fingers but continued to stroke himself and said, "It's not enough. It's never enough unless its you."

Kendall whispered Logan's name this time, and gave an actual jerk against his restrains, but Logan continued on. "I bet you want to touch me so badly, don't you? You know how soft my skin is. How good I feel."

Logan crawled a bit closer, but not enough to touch. "I bet you want to just thrust up inside me until I''m screaming your name, hands wrapped around me, touching me everywhere."

Kendall let out a shutter and said, "Logan uncuff me you know you want me."

But Logan smiled and said, "I would but that would hardly be a punishment now would it?"

And with that he slid a leg over Kendall and lowered himself on Kendall's member. Kendall let out a strangled moan as he was engulfed in Logan's tight heat, but jerked in surprise when, instead of Logan resting his hands on Kendall's shoulders as usual, he placed them on the headboard just behind Kendall.

"I won't touch you Kendall. But I know you want to touch me so badly right now." Logan began to pleasure himself on Kendall's member, slowly taking his time going up and down. "I bet-" He paused as he closed his eyes in pleasure before continuing "I bet you just want to grab my hips and thrust hard into me."

Kendall did, but from his sitting position he couldn't even attempt at bucking. He tried desperately to free his hands from their confines, his need driving him crazy.

"Logan..." he began, leaning forward to kiss him, but Logan pulled back, out of range and said, "Yes

Kendall?"

Gritting his teeth he leaned back in pleasure at Logan's slow, torturous movements, but it wasn't enough, "Logan please uncuff me I want you so bad."

Speeding up his movement's Logan said, "Kendall...are you asking for me to end your punishment?"

Kendall shuddered, and tried to buck his hips, but from his position he could barely move an inch. "Baby _please_ I need you."

Logan laughed and said, "But..._oh_...you have me."

"No!" Kendall shook his head and said, "I need you. I need to touch you and feel you."

Logan grabbed his own member and moaned, "Kendall I-I'm so close."

Kendall watched in awe as Logan stroked himself until he came undone in front of him, looking beautiful as he pleasured himself on Kendall as he came. Kendall's breaths were coming in fast and he wanted nothing more than to grab Logan.

Logan collapsed on top of Kendall, breathing hard and grasping onto Kendall who was squirming and pulling at the cuffs.

"Logan. You need to uncuff me. _Now."_ Kendall demanded, his voice serious.

Smiling Logan reached around Kendall and undid the cuffs, his boyfriend still inside him. "I think I showed you a thing or t-" Logan began but was cuff off as Kendall, now free, pushed Logan onto his back on the bed with Kendall hovering over him, kissing him fiercely.

Logan gulped nervously as he stared into the lust filled eyes of Kendall. They were still connected and Kendall was quickly rubbing and running his hands all over Logan. Logan then realized that Kendall had never came inside him, and he was still being stretched out by his incredibly hard boyfriend.

"You drive me crazy Logan." Kendall whispered, pulling out of Logan so he could get off the bed to stand. Grabbing Logan's knees he pulled him so he was laying at the edge of the bed.

Kendall lined himself with Logan again and thrust in quickly, both boys breathing out heavily as they once again became connected.

"How...how do you do this to me?" Kendall panted, pulling Logan's knees apart wide and continuing to thrust inside Logan at a fast pace. Logan moaned and squirmed under Kendall's actions, grasping the bed sheets.

Logan wasn't sure how long they were connected for until he felt that familiar burning inside him, but it didn't reach the level he needed. Logan whimpered, "Kendall...I can't. I-I don't think I have anything left."

Kendall grabbed Logan's member and said, "C'mon baby. You can do it. Come for me. Let me see you come undone. Look at me Logan. Look at me."

Logan opened his eyes and watched Kendall as he thrust and twisted. Logan finally could feel it build and throwing his head back with a cry he came hard into Kendall's hand.

With a similar cry, Kendall fell over as well.

Logan gave a few deep breaths and whispered, "Kendall...I love you." He tried to hold on for a few moments more, but exhaustion fell over him quickly, and the world spun a bit before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Logan awoke to the soft sounds of movements and he tried to move, but found he couldn't. He winced<p>

at his sore bottom and shifted again, giving out a soft whimper.

"Logan?"

Logan finally opened his eyes and sleepily regarded a Kendall kneeling next to him. He was laying on the couch wrapped in a blanket tightly like a cocoon. He began shifting and moving when he saw that the bed they were previously on was currently with out sheets.

Kendall was running his hand through Logan's hair, asking "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Logan croaked out, not wanting to admit his soreness. He didn't want Kendall to worry about him.

"I would expect so. It's been a long week, and I kinda rode you hard tonight." Kendall smiled before leaning forward and kissing Logan on the forehead.

"I'm just changing the sheets before we go to sleep. We kind of made a mess of them. Do you think you can stand at all?"

Logan moaned at the mention of moving and shook his head, "No." He begged.

Kendall gave a soft smile and said, "Too bad. We also made a mess of ourselves and should really shower before we got to sleep."

Logan shook his head and tried to snuggle into the couch, away from Kendall.

"Oh no you don't." Kendall said, and slid his arms under Logan to lift him up. Logan struggled a bit, but it proved useless when he was trapped in the blanket surrounding him.

"I'm not spending another night away from you." Kendall stated as he placed Logan on the closed toilet seat and went to fiddle with the shower head.

Logan wondered if he could get away with collapsing on the floor.

Before he could even contemplate sliding down to the cool tile, Kendall was unwrapping him from the blanket and pulling him up to stand. Leaning on his taller boyfriend heavily, Kendall guided Logan into the shower.

Logan hissed as the hot water cascaded down to his sore entrance, and grasped Kendall's arm a bit tightly.

"You OK?" Kendall asked as he grabbed some bar soap.

Logan nodded and leaned against the cool, tile, wanting to keep his mouth shut about his soreness. He watched Kendall lather himself up for a while, enjoying the show of water falling down Kendall's body.

"Like what you see?" Kendall asked, eyebrow raised. Logan could only nod again, but gave him a soft smile.

After rinsing off, Kendall began rubbing soap all over Logan's body who was to tired to do it himself. Logan closed his eyes to enjoy the soft touch of Kendall, when he felt something hard brush against his leg. As he opened one eye he realized that Kendall was no longer washing him off, but rather feeling him up.

Just as Kendall began to place soft kisses along Logan's neck, Logan pulled away and said, "Kendall...are you trying to seduce me...again?"

Logan's back was suddenly flat against the tiled wall, and Kendall was kissing him fiercely.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"Kendall reached between them grabbed Logan's hand, placing it on his own member. "This is what you do to me Logan. You drive me crazy. I can never get enough of you."

Logan shuddered at Kendall's heated words, and answered, "I know Kendall. But I'm...I'm so tired."

Kendall smirked and in a quick movement, lifted Logan off his feet. Logan had barely gotten his legs wrapped around Kendall, who was holding him up against the bathroom wall, when Kendall thrust into him.

Logan threw his head back, wincing slightly in pain and pleasure. He was already sore, and the water had now washed away most of the lube.

He took a few deep breaths to relax his body as Kendall said, "There. I'll do all the work."

Logan moaned as Kendall began to slowly thrust inside him. Logan was exhausted, but Kendall felt so damn good he couldn't say no.

Kendall and Logan kissed for a while, just enjoying the connection again. The water was beginning to turn cold, but the room still held steam. Kendall whispered sweet words of love and forever into Logan's ear, making Logan smile and grasp onto Kendall harder.

Eventually Logan buried his face into Kendall shoulder and strangled out, "Kendall...shit I-I'm-" before he came again, exhaustion washing over his body hard.

Kendall came next pressing Logan hard against the wall and tightening his grip on Logan's legs almost painfully.

Breathing hard, Kendall eased Logan down, sitting him on the edge of the tub.

"Just. Stay there." He said, and stepped out of the tub. He reached into a cabinet near the sink and grabbed two towels. He wrapped one around himself and the other around Logan. Kendall rubbed Logan's body down, trying to dry him off.

"Don't get all turned on again Kendall. I think that was all I had in me." Logan joked, his voice edged with exhaustion.

Kendall gave a small laugh and lifted Logan up, carrying him back to the couch.

"Logan, you have no idea how much you turn me on. You are like, the sexiest guy on the planet."

Logan blushed and buried his face into the towel.

Kendall laughed and said, "You are so damn cute. Now, just relax. I'll come get you when everything's ready."

Logan watched as Kendall finished changing the bed. He then cleaned and put away the products they had used back into the duffel bag. After that he blew out all the candles in the room. After putting on a pair of boxers Kendall walked over to Logan and picked him up.

"You've been carrying me around all night." Logan said, slightly embarrassed at Kendall's carrying him around like a girl.

Kendall laughed. "I wanted to spoil you tonight. And I like carrying you. It's kinda hot." Logan just rolled his eyes and let Kendall lay him down on the bed. Pulling another sheet over the two of them they cuddled up together and Kendall said, "You kind of passed out before I could answer you."

Logan looked up at Kendall, confused.

Kissing Logan on the forehead, cheeks and lips, Kendall said, "I love you to."

Logan blushed, smiled, and then settled into Kendall's arms to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Logan jerked awake when he felt something cold being pressed between his legs. He was lying face down on the bed and grasped the bedsheets tightly, trying to pull away from the sudden sharp cold pushing into his sore bottom.<p>

"Hey. Hold still. I got you." Came Kendall's soft voice as he grasped Logan's hips with one hand, pulling him back towards him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Logan gasped out, craning his neck back to regard Kendall. His boyfriend, who was now fully clothed in clean clothes, had a bowl of ice on the bed and was concentrating on using a piece between Logan's legs at his entrance.

"You're going to be sore for a while. You're not used to that much sex, and I think we stretched you out a bit to much for to long last night. I think you will be feeling it for a while. But, this will help. Now, hold _still."_ Kendall finished fiercely without looking up at Logan.

Logan shuddered as Kendall pushed the ice further inside. He tried to pull away again. "K-Kendall, I'm fine really-" But he was cut off as Kendall pulled him back towards him again, rougher this time.

"Logan. We're not going to argue about this. Now stay still." Logan shuddered a bit, both from the cold and from Kendall's sharp voice.

Kendall rubbed his free hand along Logan's back and side, shushing him and whispering sweet words as he continued to use a few more ice pieces on Logan. Logan had to bite back the tears forming in his eyes at how tender Kendall was being.

"We should have done this last night. I'm sorry I forgot." Kendall said. Logan opened his mouth to say he was fine again, but quickly shut it knowing Kendall wouldn't be happy if he did.

Eventually, after a while, Kendall pulled away, but kept his other hand on Logan's hip, saying, "Don't move. I have one more thing."

Logan nodded and listened as Kendall rummaged through the duffel bag. He pulled out a small container and went back to his original position behind Logan.

Logan winced when he felt Kendall's fingers in him again, the stretching hurting more with his sore muscles, but let out a breath when he felt a sweet, cooling tingling set in to take away the soreness by whatever Kendall had used.

"I got this stuff at the same store as the rest of what we used. We're also going to be using this more. No arguments OK?"

Logan nodded and allowed Kendall to turn him over so he was sitting up. Kendall handed him a clean pair boxers from his own night bag. Logan realized that Kendall must have gone to his guest bedroom at some point to get it. He got butterflies at how good Kendall had been to him this past night.

Kendall helped Logan put them on before he pulled the sheets up over him, settling him back against a mound of pillows Kendall had fluffed together. Even though he was still sore, Kendall's administrations helped so Logan could at least sit up without to much discomfort.

Kendall then turned and went over to the couch where a tray of food was. Logan's stomach lurched he was so hungry, having barely eaten anything all week from being worried sick about Kendall leaving him.

Kendall went to the bed and placed a warm bowl of porridge mixed with brown sugar and raisins.

"You probably shouldn't eat anything to solid for a while." Kendall stated and Logan grimaced and nodded.

He took a bite and sighed, loving that Kendall remembered something as simple as how he took his porridge. He gave a small chuckle, to which Kendall who was eating a bowl of cereal said, "What?"

Logan shrugged and said, "I guess its silly now. Here we are eating breakfast together after an amazing night of sex, but yesterday at this time I thought you were going to leave me forever."

Kendall's face fell, and he reached out a hand to cup Logan's cheek, "I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. And I'm going to keep my promise to make it up to you every day."

Logan shook his head, grabbing Kendall's hand and kissing it. "No need. As long as you still love me, you've more than made up for it by last night."

Kendall smiled and said, "I love you so much. I never want to make you feel like I don't love you. If I'm ever an idiot like that again, please feel free to kick me in the balls and tell me so. Katie certainly did."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Katie? Really?"

Kendall nodded, "That girl is way to smart for her age. She's the one who told me that I was acting like a jerk and needed to get over myself. I didn't even realize I was making you feel that way because I was so caught up in my own stuff. That was, ya know, after she kicked me in the balls."

Logan grimaced, looking down at his bowl, and said, "Kendall? That anger you were talking about...were you serious. Would you really have...hurt James?"

Kendall was silent for a moment before replying, "Logan...have I ever told you why my mom and dad split?"

Silent, Logan shook his head.

Kendall rubbed the back of his head and said, "He was...really controlling. Like, in a big bad way. My mom was barely allowed to do anything without his consent. They fought...all the time. He would just...get so mean. I remember seeing him. He would get so angry at her whenever she did something, even if it wasn't even a big deal. He would just...loose control and end up hurting everyone."

Kendall put his bowl aside and said, "I've always tried to keep my own anger under control because I've always been scared that I've kind of inherited it from him."

Logan opened his mouth to disagree but Kendall cut him off.

"Logan...that night...with James...when you grabbed my arm. When I saw your face, "Kendall paused to run a hand over his own face, wrought with guilt and sadness, "You had the same look my mom always had when my dad got bad. _Really_ bad."

Logan put aside his own bowl and gingerly crawled over to Kendall, wrapping him self around the boy on his lap. He hung tightly to him, while Kendall wrapped his own arms around him, squeezing him tight as the word 'sorry' tumbled from his mouth.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Logan gingerly eased back, grabbing Kendall's face and meeting eye to eye. "I trust you with my whole heart Kendall. I do that because I know you. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. And, as much as it did hurt when you pushed me away, I kind of understand where your thought process was going now. But you are not your dad. You are nothing like him. You are so much better and more wonderful than him, and I know you would never hurt your family or me or anyone else like he did."

Emotion filled Kendall's eyes as he ran his hands nervously up and down Logan's back, "You think?"

Logan smiled, "I know."

The next thing Logan knew his back was against the bed, Kendall on top of him kissing him fiercely and running his hands all over him.

Finally Kendall broke away and stared deep into Logan's eyes, "I love you so much. I-I don't know what I would ever do without you."

Logan smiled and ran his hands up and down Kendall's arms, "You'll never have to find out. I'll never leave you."

"If you ever did, I wouldn't be able to go on. I need you so much..." Kendall trailed off as Logan shushed him, placing a thumb over his lips, the rest of his hand cupping Kendall's face. "Don't say that. Don't talk like that. We have each other. We're OK."

Kendall nodded and eased himself down so they were laying next to each other, arms and legs intertwined. Kendall took a few minutes to compose himself as Logan let him, humming and running his hands through the blond hair he loved.

"You know," Kendall started, not quite meeting Logan's eyes, "I don't think its all that fair that you've gotten to kiss one more person that I have."

Logan snorted and rolled his eyes, "One more person? What about all the girls you kissed before you and I got together. And, it wasn't a reciprocated kiss mind you."

Kendall, teasing, held up a finger to Logan's nose, " OK. First, I don't know what reciprocated means. But, that doesn't count. Second, you've gotten to kiss one more person since you and I have gotten together. That makes things unbalanced."

Logan thought fore a moment, before a mischievous smile grew on his face, "Ok. You want to make things finally even? I have an idea then."

* * *

><p>Carlos sighed happily as he placed the finishing touches on his triple deluxe turkey, salami, roast beef with three extra cheeses sandwich that was stacked high on the counter. It had three different condiments and was loaded with lettuce, onions, pickles and tomato. The concoction had taken him almost a half an hour to make, and he was very pleased with the results.<p>

So pleased in fact, that he had taken out his iPhone and used it to take a picture of himself next to the sandwich, holding up a peace sign with two fingers as he smiled brightly in anticipation for his awesome concoction.

As he placed his phone back into his pocket he began reach for his sandwich when he heard, "Uh...Carlos?"

Carlos jumped in surprise and turned to regard Kendall and Logan, who were standing behind him. Kendall had an upset and frustrated face on, while Logan stood next to him smiling a sneaky smile.

"Uh...hey guys...whats up?" Carlos asked nervously at the two different expressions facing him.

Kendall heaved out a sigh and turned to Logan, "Do I really have to do this?"

Logan smiled and shrugged. "You said things were still unbalanced. Here's a way to balance them again."

Carlos backed up a bit, weary at the confusing conversation going on in front of him. "Uh...so if you guys are all set...I'm just gonna go eat my sandwich now..."

Kendall heaved another sigh and thew his hands up, "Fine!" He exclaimed and whirled back to Carlos.

Carlos let out a yelp as Kendall stalked over to him, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in, kissing him right on the lips.

The kiss lasted for all of three seconds before Kendall let go, a grossed out expression on his face as he whipped his lips.

Carlos stood in shock for a moment, before letting out a loud scream and darting out the door.

As Carlos fled, still screaming, Katie walked into the apartment, briefly regarding Carlos with a look of confusion before shrugging and continuing her stance over to the two boys.

Kendall was at the sink, rinsing out his mouth with the faucet hose when Katie said, with her arms crossed, "So do you guys know why James is stuffed into the vending machine...you know..._again?"_

Logan whirled around to Kendall, who had put the hose down and shrugged, laughing nervously, "Psht...no! Why would_ I_ know that?"

Logan turned back to Katie, rolled his eyes and sighed. He started towards the door to head down to the lobby, a slight limp in his walk. He missed Kendall angrily mouthing "_Why did you have to say something_?" to her, before following Logan.

Katie just sighed, shook her head and said, "Thank _God_ everything is back to normal around here."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a bit different from my <em>Love's Labour<em> story, but I hope you all enjoyed it just the same. I randomly came up with this while zoning out during a meeting on how to handle troublesome patron's in the library. Don't worry, I already knew how to deal with them it was just a mandatory meeting! Readers young and old alike are still safe under my care.**

**Here are some updates on my upcoming stories:**

**_The Nightmare Before Love_: About halfway done with it. I am hoping to have it mostly completed this weekend, then I can spend the rest of the month editing. The first chapter will be up Monday, October 5th, and I will post the rest of the story in installments every Monday until October 31st! So I hope you are all looking forward to that!**

**_Proof of Love _(Sequel to _Love's Labour_): I have the outline written, but I won't begin it until I am completely done with _The Nightmare before Love_. Tentatively expect it sometime between November or late December, depending on school, work and life in general. I am extremely looking forward to getting back into this story, I miss my boys, and all of you!**

**Any questions or comments about my upcoming stories just let me know! **

**xoxo BA**


End file.
